BBRae Week Fall 2015
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: All of the one shots in one place. {COMPLETE}
1. Lazy Day

_**My first published Teen Titans (still ironing out my multi chapter) piece & it's for BBRae Week. This is day one; Lazy Day. BBRae is small & can be taken as friendship. I don't really like this one. There's no specific age for them.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Beast Boy opened his eyes & smiled to himself. Today was his day off & he knew exactly how he was going to spend it… lazily.

He had a plan to eat cereal in front of the TV, watching cartoons then switch to movies & finish with video games. It was going to be awesome!

He slipped off the bed & went to find a clean(ish) uniform to change into. Whistling, he nearly skipped to the kitchen, where he looked through the cupboards for his favorite brand of cereal; Kaptain Krunchies Sugar Bombs.

He frowned as he couldn't find the box. It was hard to miss. It was every color of the rainbow & had a turtle with a pirate hat on it. He couldn't believe this! They were out of KKSB!

He groaned & grabbed a box of Robin's cereal; Steelwill Bran. It was that or nothing. He went to grab a bowl & spoon before going to the fridge for milk.

He should have looked for milk before pouring the cereal… There was no milk. No soy milk. No almond milk. No cow's milk. There was no milk.

He sighed & was going to pour the cereal back in the box but his stomach growled. He was hungry! Groaning again, he searched through the fridge for a good substitute but couldn't find anything but bottled water. They had no beverages!

He opened a bottle of water & emptied it into the bowl. He scooped some watery cereal into his mouth & gagged. It was awful!

Pouting, he kept eating. At least he'd be full & he could still watch Saturday morning cartoons.

He went to the couch & set the bowl on the table in front of it then reached for the remote to turn the TV on. He switched it on & flipped through channels to find the one he wanted.

He sat back when he found it & picked up his cereal bowl & began eating. He was just in time. The cereal wasn't getting better but he was getting used to it.

He watched TV for a while until his program came on. He wiggled in excitement. This was going to be so good! _X-Men_ was his favorite comic/cartoon.

"We interrupt this program for the monthly audio/visual testing."

He frowned. _What?!_

The channel turned a cacophony of colors & made a buzzing sound that hurt his sensitive ears. He turned off the volume quickly & shook his head.

The day wasn't starting off good but that's what video games were for. He switched the HDMI so he could play. It loaded & he got up to find a game to put in.

He went through the games until he found one that would hold his interest then slipped the disc in. He sat back on the couch with the controller & resumed eating.

He sat there for a while waiting idly, daydreaming. He finished his food & set the bowl on the table. He frowned. He'd been waiting a while. He usually knew the game had loaded when it played a tiny jingle but there was silence.

He looked up & saw **error** on the television screen. He moaned. "Come on!"

"What's going on, Grass Stain?"

He turned around to find Cyborg walking in. "My game's not working."

"Oh, it's the station. I tried to play earlier but it wasn't working. I was thinking of taking it into GameStop later."

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess I can wait for you."

"Play your GameBoy." Cyborg suggested.

"Good idea! But I need some batteries."

"No can do, little buddy. I just used the last of the batteries changing them in the fire alarms." He held up a bag of old batteries.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You can't read a book?" Raven, who'd walked in behind Cyborg & kept quiet until now, raised an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna read a book!"

"Come on, BB. Reading a book won't be that bad. Once I get done with my list of things to do, I'll run to GS & get batteries on the way." Cyborg offered.

"How long is your list?"

Cyborg unfurled a list that reached his knees.

"Where was changing the batteries in the smoke alarms?"

Cyborg pointed near the top.

"Aww man!"

"Read a book, illiterate." Raven walked to the bay windows & assumed lotus position.

"Joke's on you; I don't know what that means!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue.

"Child." She muttered.

He made a face at her after she closed her eyes & started chanting.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow before smirking. "Go bother Starfire. She's collecting seashells down on the beach."

"Good idea." Beast Boy liked that. He went to put his bowl in the sink & walked out. He went outside & found his Tamaranean friend picking up shells just like Cyborg said. "Star!"

"Hello, friend!" Starfire waved with a large smile.

"Finding shells?" He walked over to her.

"Yes! They are very visually stimulating! Would you like to see all that I have collected?"

"Sure. I can help you find some more."

"Joy!"

 **L-A-Z-Y** **  
**  
Beast Boy felt better after collecting seashells with Starfire. She had a way of making him feel better so he went back inside after they finished with a smile on his face.

He rode up to the common room & noticed the TV off. He was going to turn it back on when he noticed Raven coming out of her trance. She'd been meditating for a long time.

His lips pulled into a wide smile. "Rae-Rae?"

She was instantly annoyed. "That is not my name."

"Wanna hear a joke, Rae?" He ignored her as he jogged to her side.

"No. & my name is Raven." She set her hood on her head.

"Why'd the raven cross the road?"

"That's what you want to start with?" She growled.

"To get to the cemetery!" He laughed.

"That's a terrible joke. Never tell it again."

"Hey, Rae? Let me sing you a song." He shifted into a nightingale.

"Please don't."

He opened his beak & started singing.

Though beautiful, she didn't want to hear him. She was quickly losing her peace & harmony. "Beast Boy."

He continued singing.

"Beast Boy."

He continued singing.

"Beast Boy!"

He stopped singing, cocking his head to the side in blatant confusion.

"Stop singing! Leave me alone."

He shifted back. "I just want to spend time with you."

"That's a lovely thought but I just want to read in peace."

"I'll be quiet."

"Thank you but I'll be in my room."

He pouted. "You never want to spend time with me."

"Beast Boy, stop whining."

He made The Face.

"Stop it."

"…"

"Stop it."

"…"

"Fine!"

He grinned. "You won't regret this! We can sit here & I won't say a word!"

She found this highly suspect but sat on the couch anyway. She picked up her book from the table & sat back to read.

He plopped down next to her & watched her read.

"Stop watching me."

He jumped & looked to a corner of the room. Pretty soon, he grew unbelievably bored. He started making noises with his mouth.

Raven tried to ignore him but he started humming. Loudly. "Beast Boy."

It was the theme to his game.

"Beast Boy."

He shifted into a rooster & started crowing the theme.

"Beast Boy!"

He clucking loudly & added a dance.

Using her powers, she threw him through a window. Finally… Peace.

Beast Boy was hurled into the surf & quickly shifted into a dolphin. He stayed in the water for a little bit trying to figure out where he went wrong before swimming back to the beach & resuming human form.

He squished his way inside & back to his room to change before going to the common room. He spied Raven sitting in her same position.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." She didn't pause in her reading.

"Can we try this again?"

The sirens blared.

"Really?!" He frowned.

The others raced in as Raven put a marker in her book.

"Titans, it's Plasmas!" Robin yelled in annoyance.

"Aww man!" Cyborg complained. "We're always covered in his gunk by the end!"

"I know." Robin grimaced. "Titans, go!"

 **L-A-Z-Y** **  
**  
It was worse than they thought. After Plasmas, they couldn't even wash off before they got another call for Dr. Light. Then there was a prison break & a low level robbery that ended up longer than it should have when hostages came into play.

They trudged home filthy & tired to take showers/baths.

Beast Boy's teeth chattered as he washed his body. The water was a little cool. The side effect of five teens taking showers at the same time.

When he finished, he dried off thoroughly before shifting into a dog & shaking off the last bits of water. He shifted back & wrapped the towel around his waist then went to his room to put on dry clothes.

He stopped by the evidence room to fill out the reports. It was his turn. It took quite a long time as it was four separate reports he had to fill out.

It was late by the time he was done & he was starving. He went to the kitchen & looked around. "Hey, guys. What's for dinner?"

"Pizza." Robin said. "We have no food."

"Why not?" He opened the fridge & saw that it only held condiments & the aforementioned bottled water. He took a bottle of water.

"It was on my list of things to do today." Cyborg pouted.

"How far down?"

"Far enough."

"How long til the pizza gets here?"

"About thirty minutes."

"I'll be taking a nap until then." He walked out & went to his room to take a nap. He fell into bed, exhausted.

But he couldn't fall asleep. It was like he was forgetting something. Nothing had gone right all day.

He sighed to himself. He wasn't going to go to sleep this way. He got up & went back to the common room.

Raven was reading on one end of the couch while Starfire was on the other end, knitting with Silkie on her lap. Robin & Cyborg were nowhere to be found.

He sat on the couch by Raven & looked around for the remote. "Hey? Where's the remote?"

"Don't know." Raven clipped.

"I know not, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.

He sighed. _Of course_.

"Pizza's here!" Cyborg called as he & Robin stepped in the room.

"At least I can eat."

 **L-A-Z-Y** **  
**  
Beast Boy sat on the couch & immediately remembered the remote was missing. Raven sat next to him. He groaned. What was he supposed to do?! stare at the blank TV?!

He suddenly felt something in his hand & twitched. He looked down. It was the remote! He grinned & looked up at Raven. "Thanks."

She nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off her book.

He turned the TV on & turned the volume down. After two seconds, he turned it off again. "Do you have a book I can read?"


	2. Flu Season

September was a wet month. As such, it was flu season. People who were smart stayed bundled up, even if the sun was out.

One couldn't accuse Beast Boy of being smart...

"Achoo!" Beast Boy sneezed & shifted into a koala bear then morphed back.

Cyborg took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Wow. You're burning up, BB."

"I'm so cold." Beast Boy huddled into his blankets.

"Well stay here. Drink plenty of liquids. Close the window!" Cyborg noticed it open.

"Okay! Don't yell at me! I'm sick." He pouted.

Cyborg rolled his eye. "I'm sure Rob will excuse you from work until you're better."

Beast Boy eyed him. The thing was; Beast Boy took to illnesses badly. Once sick, he was _sick_ & it usually lasted a while. "I hope I get better soon."

 _F-L-U_ _  
_  
He did not…

Beast Boy tried to stay in his room for the duration of his illness but he grew bored by himself. He was a social creature!

That was how Robin got sick…

"I hate you." Robin sniffed.

Beast Boy grinned before changing into a cat & running away.

 _F-L-U_ _  
_  
Cyborg was the next to get sick. It was right after Robin got better & it took the robot by surprise. He didn't even know he could still get sick.

"You suck! Achoo!" Cyborg hit himself in the face accidentally.

"My bad, bro." Beast Boy ran away.

 _F-L-U_ _  
_  
Starfire had never been sick a day in her life & while taking care of Robin & Cyborg, she caught the flu. It was completely unexpected & she didn't know what to do.

"I have the chillings but I am sweating. Tell me, am I to die?" Starfire's eyes were wide as she looked up at Cyborg, who was taking her temperature.

"No." Robin glared at the still sick changeling.

"Sorry, Star." Beast Boy inched out of the room.

 _F-L-U_ _  
_  
Raven rarely got sick but when she did, her powers waned & she could never concentrate enough to meditate anyway. She didn't like being sick so she stayed far away from Beast Boy. Starfire was already on the mend so as the only still germified one left, he was to be avoided at all costs.

Which was why when she went up to the roof to meditate & ran into him, she almost left without saying anything. "Why are you up here at night without a jacket on while you're still sick?"

"I'm hot." He didn't move.

She approached him. "You're going to catch your death."

"I'll be fine."

"Robin won't like you dying." She sat beside him.

"I'm tougher than I look. Besides, I think I'm getting better." He sneezed & turned into a penguin.

"Right. Better."

He shifted back. "Have you ever thought about how it felt to be the first person on the moon?"

"What?" That was out of left field.

"When I was little, my mom would always tell me that any day away from me was unbearable & that if I were to look up at the moon, it'd be the same one she'd be looking at & we'd be connected."

She turned to look at him but he was looking up.

"It made me think about the moon a lot. I used to go to the library in the village I grew up in & checked out all the books on the moon I could find. There wasn't much. But I learned all I could about this mysterious floating rock that could always connect me to my mother."

That sounded really beautiful to her.

"I used to think about how it would feel to go to the moon. How those first astronauts felt. How scared they must have been. How excited. Then I became… what I am. & I flew for the first time. Then I found out how they felt. It made me feel even closer to her."

"You miss her." She realized.

"She used to bring me tomato soup & grilled cheese when I was sick. She'd make me Ginger water & give me candy canes. I'd sleep in her & my dad's bed with a ton of covers. She'd sing me songs & have my dad play his old records & they'd dance for my entertainment."

It was quiet for a long time before she spoke. "I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath & looked at her. "It's not your fault."

She had an urging. An intense urging. It was wildly out of character for her but it pressed on her until she gave in. She kissed him gently & pulled back before he could do more than blink. "At least you still have the memories."

He blinked again & she was gone.

Suddenly he didn't feel so bad.

 _F-L-U_

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. It slid open, revealing the empath in her bed with a thermometer hanging out of her mouth. Cyborg was scribbling on a clipboard. "How are you doing?"

Cyborg took the piece of plastic from her mouth & read. "Is it possible to have a fever of 300◦?"

"Demonic side effect." Raven's voice was hoarse.

"Well, get some rest. I'll check in on you in a couple hours." He left.

"I'm sorry, Rae." Beast Boy came closer to the bed & set the tray in his hands on it.

She glared at him.

He pushed the tray closer. There was a bowl of tomato soup, a plate of grilled cheese, a glass of yellowish water, a mug of tea & a pile of tiny candy canes. "Just so you know; I totally plan on singing to you."

She looked at the tray then back at his face & let out a tiny smile.


	3. Decoration

Raven looked in the mirror & rubbed at her forehead. Nope, it was still there. She sighed before leaving the bathroom & going to the common room.

She found her book on the window seat & sat in its place to read it. It was quiet in the common room & she was able to quickly get into her book. But it was too quiet…

She looked up & saw the room's only other occupant was Beast Boy, playing on his GameBoy. His tongue was stuck out & his brows were furrowed as he concentrated deeply.

She found it suspect but returned to her reading. What a poor choice that was… She'd forgotten that the book was basically _Beauty_ _& the Beast_. She was feeling pretty beastly herself.

It wasn't a big thing. Not really. It was her chakra. Normal on Azarath but different on Earth. It didn't _really_ bother her. Not really.

It was just that a little boy had pointed to her at a publicity event & had asked his mother (loudly) why "that lady had a rock on her face".

It hurt that something that was standard & typical on her home plane was ridiculed here. If it had come from some loudmouth jerk, she would have been able to ignore it but it was an innocent child.

Children were always the most honest…

She looked up when a shadow fell over her. "Beast Boy?"

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Her face made the slightest hint of a frown. "Why do you ask?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You know I can smell emotions, right?"

"Excuse me?" She did _not_ know that!

"Yeah. I can smell emotions. Part of my DNA."

"Oh. What does that have to do with me?" She closed her book.

"I can smell self-loathing."

She was shocked. Something went boom & she reined in her emotions. "I am not feeling self-loathing."

"It's not thick. Just a thin layer under sadness & resignation."

"A three syllabic word? Congratulations." She didn't want him digging.

He raised a brow. "You know you can talk to me."

"Why would I talk to you? You wouldn't understand." She looked down, angry at herself for even telling that much.

"Try me." He wiggled his ears. "I listen really well."

She sighed. He wasn't going anywhere. She patted the seat next to herself & he sat. "I don't like my chakra."

"The ruby on your head?" He squinted.

"I knew you wouldn't take this seriously." She stood up.

"No! No, I do!" He caught her arm & tugged her back down. "I was just making sure we were talking about the same thing!"

She sat back down. "Yes, the ruby on my head."

"Why don't you like it anymore?"

"It's silly."

"You can tell me."

"I just did. It's silly. No one understands its purpose & it just looks silly." She glared at the floor & tensed, waiting for his laughter.

But it never came.

She looked over at him & saw he was staring at her with an intensity that he usually only showed food or video games. His eyes roved over her entire face. "What?"

"Decoration." He uttered.

"What?" She was confused.

"Decoration. It's not silly; it's decoration."

"It is not an adornment. It serves a purpose."

"Jewelry does. It makes the beautiful stunning."

Her mouth fell open.

"& you're def. stunning." He closed her mouth & kissed her cheek before getting up & leaving.

She stayed like that for a while before blushing. "Decoration."


	4. Hot Beverages

" _I bet you that I can eat thirty blocks of firm tofu in under thirty seconds!"_ That was how it started.

Beast Boy had bet Cyborg that he could inhale a block per second & of course lost. Cyborg had laughed himself silly. Then told him his punishment; drinking a whole cup of Raven's tea.

Beast Boy had drank it as quickly as he could, closing his nose to do it.

Cyborg had asked him how it tasted & he'd replied, " _Like dirt flavored water_."

Cyborg had laughed & that was that.

Until Raven noticed some of her tea was missing. She thought nothing of it & had simply put more tea on the shopping list.

But it kept happening. She didn't understand what was going on. It was weird. At first it was just one of each of her variety blend but then she noticed that only her peach white tea was missing.

It happened for months until she concluded quite logically that something was going on. She didn't even ever drink peach white tea. But it was still hers.

She asked Cyborg to set up a camera in the kitchen because she wanted to keep track of how many times she went into the kitchen a day. It wasn't the best lie but all she could come up with on the fly.

Then she went about her day. She kept an eye out for anything suspicious but no one acted out of the ordinary.

When she went into the control room to see what the cameras showed, she was in for the shock of her life! It was Beast Boy!

Her two eyes turned to four & she vowed to chew. him. out. She erased the footage & went to bed.

H-O-T

Raven waited until Beast Boy thought he was alone & melted up from the floor. "Looking for this?"

Beast Boy jumped & whirled around. "Raven!"

"You've been stealing my tea!" She threw the bags on the table.

He looked between her & the tea to the door.

She crossed her arms. "Well? Any last words?"

His eyes returned to her & he gulped. "It wasn't me?"

"You're caught red handed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He sighed. "I've been stealing your tea."

"I know that. Why?"

He lifted a shoulder. "I like it."

She blinked. Simplistic but honest. "You like it? How?"

"Warm water instead of hot, two tablespoons of sugar." He lifted a shoulder again.

That wasn't what she meant but all that sugar! "Two tablespoons of sugar?! You'll rot your teeth out!"

"I have a shark's mouth. My teeth grow back."

"You'll get diabetes."

"My body uses the sugar quickly."

He just had all the answers! "You still have been stealing my tea. Give me one reason why I shouldn't banish you to another dimension."

"Because you'll miss me." He didn't miss a beat.

She looked at him with wide eyes & a quickly flushing face. "Excuse me?!"

"You'll miss me. We have something else in common now. We're getting even closer. If you banish me, we can't be together & you'll eventually miss me."

She couldn't help it; her mouth fell open.

He smirked & closed her mouth. Then he grew bold & kissed her.

She was deeply in shock & even began kissing him back. This went on for at least five minutes before her brain kicked in. She wretched away from him; breathing heavily & eyeing him in awe & trepidation.

He bopped her nose & turned away from her to put her kettle on. He got down two mugs & filled one with two tablespoons of sugar & the other with a teaspoon of honey. Then he put in a bag of tea in each, lavender for her & peach white for himself.

& she simply watched him work in near silence (barring his whistling).

Before the kettle could whistle, he took it off the fire & poured water in his cup then returned it to the stove. He stirred his mug then filled hers when the kettle let out a piercing. He stirred that one, too then brought both mugs to the seating area & set them on the table.

Then he came back & guided her gently to the couch & sat her down. He turned on the TV to the History Channel, where a special on Elizabet Bathory was playing. He turned the volume down & sat back before putting his arm around Raven & laying her head against his shoulder.

& still she was quiet, with wide eyes.

He looked at her & smiled. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"What?!" She broke out of her trance & leaned back, eyes narrowed.

He just smiled at her.

She looked around the empty common room, looked at the TV, looked at their tea, looked at him then leaned her head back on his shoulder. She levitated her tea to her lips & tasted it.

It was just how she liked it.

"Just so you understand; if anyone comes in, you're going straight out the window."

 _ **Seriously, look up Elizabet Bathory. I probably misspelled her name.**_


	5. Sunset

Raven tossed & turned. She went one way then another before popping straight up in her bed. She pushed her hair away from her face & looked around for what could have awakened her.

Her dark room was in order, nothing out of place. She waved a hand & her curtains parted, revealing the waning sun.

She frowned. Why was she sleeping during the day? Images of a brutal fight with that stupid computer chipped villain draining her powers flew through her mind. She had needed to rest.

She took a deep breath & left the bed. She was feeling much better now & dressed to see what everyone else was doing. She checked the common room & saw Starfire & Robin watching a movie on TV. The duo told her that Cyborg was in the garage & that Beast Boy was M.I.A.

She left them to it (the feeling she had upon awakening wasn't occurring in the common room) & wondered who to check on first.

She knew dealing with Beast Boy usually gave her a headache & wanted to delay it as much as possible but took the logical approach. If she got him over with, she'd be able to relax with Cyborg after.

She lowered her empathic shields to pinpoint his exact location (a handy power when it came to individuals she was close to) & found him on the beach. She went outside & saw him sitting on the rocks, watching the sunset with an old light brown guitar in his hands.

She hovered over to him, her cloak blowing around her. Strains of music reached her ears as soft yet slightly rough words carried on the wind.

She didn't know the words, literally not understanding them as she levitated over to him. She sat on a rock next to him.

He continued strumming & lowly singing until the song drew to a close. Then he looked over at her.

His eyes matched the emotion that had woken her up. Sadness. "I didn't know you could play the guitar."

"It was my dad's." He plucked a chord.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was four."

"That's a really long time." She didn't really think she was good at making people feel better but he was her friend after all.

"Yeah. My dad taught me after I got sick. He wanted to make me feel better & he said playing an instrument always got the girl." He strummed again.

Even though he was looking at her, she knew he didn't see her. "That was a beautiful song."

"It's not really a song." His gaze sharpened & he focused on her face. "The words are an African lullaby & I just put music to it."

"African?" She frowned in confusion.

"I was born in Africa. I know Afrikaans & Swahili."

"Really?" She was blown away. "Why haven't you ever told any of us?"

"Why haven't any of you ever asked?"

She blinked. He had a very good point. "You don't like talking about your past."

"Do any of us?"

Another good point. "Will you tell me more?"

"Like what?" He strummed again.

"Tell me about your father."

He smiled. "He was the best man I know. He was strong & confident but a total romantic. He used to pick flowers for my mom everyday & write her songs. They weren't any good but he made it _sound_ good."

"He sounds like you."

"I wish. He was brave & smart & compassionate. Everyone loved him. He was the best father anyone could have asked for."

"You're describing yourself. & one day you'll be the best father a child could ask for."

"You really think so?" He looked at her with hope.

"I truly believe that."

He smiled at her warmly then looked out at the sinking sun. The water in front of them was a beautiful mix of dark blue, red, orange, yellow, peach & purple. It was nearly dark. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looked at the water as well. "Tell me about your mother."

"She was beautiful, classy, well read, a lovely singer, great with animals & people in general. She had a sharp tongue & even sharper wit. You actually remind me of her a lot."

"I do?" A light blush stained her cheeks.

"She stood up for what she believed in, even if no one else stood with her. She spoke her mind. She was really wise. People liked being around her because she would always tell you the truth, even if you didn't want to hear it. & she was fiercely independent. She was with my dad because she wanted to be, not because she had to be."

She smiled on the inside. What a woman to be compared to!

"She was fun & had a great sense of humor. & I think she would have liked you."

Her breath caught. "You do?"

He strummed the guitar again. "I do."

She looked at him & noticed he was looking at her how Robin studied the newspaper. "What?"

His gaze flicked to her mouth & he strummed again. Then he looked back at her eyes. "Any more questions?"

She blushed but didn't pull her hood up. "How many songs do you know?"

"Quite a bit. My parents liked the old crooners. I kept up with it all my life. But I kinda have a thing for seventies & eighties soft rock. Foreigner. That's my band."

"I meant in Afrikaans & Swahili."

"Oh. Quite a bit. I know a lot of lullabies. In French & Spanish, too."

"You know French & Spanish lullabies?"

"My mother spoke French & my father spoke Spanish. French was even my mom's minor in college."

"What was your first language?"

"For my first word or my first sentence?"

"They weren't the same?"

"My first word was French for cookie. My first sentence was "I want ice cream" in Spanish."

She let a small smile grace her features. "It's always about food with you."

"Hey! Africa's hot!"

She smirked & looked out at the softly rippling water. It was completely dark now. "Tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"What makes you tick?"

"I don't have ticks!"

She frowned. "I didn't say that."

"I know. Small joke." He laughed.

She pushed his shoulder. "You're not funny."

He strummed the guitar. "You know I'm funny. One of these days you'll admit it."

"Not likely." They sat in silence for a while before she turned to him. "Can you sing me a song?"

"Sure. What do you want to hear?"

"Another lullaby."

He started strumming. "Anything for you."


	6. Haunted House

"I don't know how I let you talk me into doing this." Raven muttered as she moved along the dark corridor.

Beast Boy's excellent ears caught it. "Because you love me. We did what you wanted to do first & now it's my turn."

The one year old couple had wildly different ideas on how to spend their first Halloween together & decided to pick an activity each. Raven chose an open mic poetry reading at an underground gothic coffee shop while Beast Boy opted for the Haunted House on the boardwalk.

She frowned. "This is ridiculous. Nothing is even scary in here."

He watched her bat away a fake spider. "Do you want to be afraid? Remember _Wicked Scary_?"

She sighed. "You're right. But this is subpar at best. Nothing in here even looks real."

That much was true. Though dark, the props had a plastic look to them. "It'll get better. Trust me."

They went on walking for a while & even Beast Boy got bored. The props weren't getting any better. There were displays set up that were supposed to scare & disgust the patrons but they were lame. Please… peeled grapes?

"I think you might have been right, Rae." He sighed. "Let's just find the exit &-"

"Rawr!" A pumpkin headed, muscle bound scarecrow with a roaring, rusted chainsaw jumped out of nowhere, the sound & smell of gas amplifying the sight.

Raven & Beast Boy screamed & clutched each other. Raven's powers yanked the chainsaw from the scarecrow, yanking him forward. The chainsaw sliced through the air, nearly decapitating the terror stricken Titans.

The head fell off the scarecrow, revealing a bloody neck. The pumpkin rolled to their feet & laughed darkly.

The two screamed again & hightailed it out of the haunted house. They ended up on the boardwalk again & ran to the edge of the pier. Once they stopped, they bent over, clutching their knees & breathing hard.

"Are you… okay?" Beast Boy panted.

Raven nodded. "Are you?"

He nodded, too. Then he smiled & started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She straightened.

"You wanted it to be scary. Bet you won't ask for that again!"

She did what any sane person would do. She shoved him off the pier.


	7. Halloween

_**We've come to the end. The longest yet!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Beast Boy flew down from the rafters. "Sounds good."

"Thanks, BB." Cyborg raised a thumb at him as he put on different music. The Titans were throwing a Halloween party & the two were making sure the sound system was working right.

"No probs." The changeling plopped onto the couch. "What's left on the list?"

"Uh… I don't know. Ask Robin."

Beast Boy looked around without moving his body. "Is he still in here?"

Cyborg looked up. "He's in the kitchen."

"Yo, Rob!" Beast Boy raised his voice. "What's left on the list?!"

"Nothing." Robin walked over. "Just putting on our costumes & getting the kids ready."

Beast Boy groaned. "Rae can do that."

"She will kill you. Do you really want to piss off a pregnant half demon?"

"I'll get the kids ready." Beast Boy stood up quickly. Cyborg & Robin chuckled as he left.

He went down to the barracks & found Raven giving the twins a bath in the bathroom.

"Hey?"

She looked over at him as she lifted Mark out then Marie. The two year olds immediately tore out of the room. She blew out a breath. "Find them."

"On it." He shifted into a bloodhound & trotted off down the hall.

He traced their smell to Cyborg's & Bumblebee's room. He shifted back & searched the room lightly for his kids. He found them in the huge walk-in closet.

"Gotcha!" He snatched up their wiggling, naked forms.

"Daddy!" They giggled.

He kissed both their cheeks before taking them to their room (his old room), where their mother was waiting with their costumes. "I got 'em."

"Thank you." She rested her hand on her small baby bump. "Can you dress Mark while I dress Marie?"

"Sure." He handed over the giggling baby girl. "Where's his costume?"

She handed him the doctor's outfit with stethoscope. "Here you go."

He put a pull-up on his grey son before dressing him in the light green scrubs. He set the boy on his hip when he was done & turned to watch his wife fight to get their daughter into a sunflower costume.

Raven finally got her in it then took Mark from Beast Boy. "Go get dressed. We'll be upstairs."

Beast Boy nodded & went to their room to find his costume laid out on the bed for him. He was going as Gandhi. It was a little inside joke between him & his wife that he was annoying enough to try the patience of the spiritual man.

He dressed quickly & slipped on his sandals & a specially painted green skin cap. He put on a pair of nonprescription eyeglasses then went upstairs.

All of the girls were dressed & in the kitchen. Starfire was a ballerina, Bumble Bee was a whale, Jinx was a boxer & Raven was the Cat in the Hat.

Beast Boy looked to the play area & saw the kids were dressed, too. Cyborg's & Bumble Bee's three year old son, Marcus was dressed as a football player. Kid Flash's & Jinx's one year old son, Barry was a sailor. Robin's & Starfire's five year old daughter, Mar'i was a racecar driver while their two year old son, Nic'las was a minion from _Despicable_ _Me_.

He noticed his children were over there, too & went to say hi to the children. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Uncle Gar!" Mar'i hugged his leg with her super strength. "What are you?"

"I'm an important political figure." He clasped his hands together & bowed.

She giggled. "You're funny!"

"Thank you, sweet girl!" He tickled her.

"Uncle Gar, where's your hair?" Marcus demanded.

"Gandhi was bald so I gotta be, too." Beast Boy tickled him.

"Daddy!" Marie lifted her arms.

He swung her up. "Princess."

She kissed his cheek. "Silly, Daddy."

"I know." He put her down. "Let's go raid the food table. I bet there's a lot of yummy things there."

He & the kids raced over to the table ladened with food & got down to business.

"Beast Boy! Don't let them get filled up on junk too early!" Bumble Bee called.

He froze. "Uh oh! Run!"

The children scattered.

Cyborg had to make sure he didn't step on any fleeing children as he came into the room wearing a suit. "Whoa! Where's the fire?!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Beast Boy leaned against the table lightly.

"The name's Stone. Victor Stone." Cyborg deadpanned as he adjusted his cuffs.

"Ha!"

"Sparky! Change that music! It has bad words in it!" Bumble Bee yelled.

Cyborg groaned. "Why did I get her pregnant?"

"You mean the first time or now?" Beast Boy smirked.

"I'll be glad when she pops." He shuffled over to the music & turned the song.

Beast Boy went into the kitchen & wrapped his arms around his wife. "Hi."

"Hello." She sipped cider.

"I'm glad you're here, Granny Smith." Jinx crossed her arms. "We were just talking about why men are so boneheaded."

"What's Wally done now?" He moaned.

"When I went to get Barry's costume, he was flirting with the checkout girl!"

"We have been consoling her." Starfire said.

"I think she should rip his spine out through his navel & attach it to his neck so she can lead him around like the dog he is." Bumble Bee cradled her unborn daughter.

"That's hormones." Raven soothed gently.

Beast Boy still gulped. "I think you should just talk to him."

Jinx sighed. "I already yelled at him."

"Not yell at him; talk to him. Tell him how much his actions hurt you."

She smiled. "Thanks, broccoli."

He narrowed his eyes at her but knew from experience that she wasn't going to stop. "Where is he anyway?"

"Getting dressed. Oh. No. There he is now." She pointed to the door, where he & Robin were walking in.

Kid Flash was wearing swim trunks with snorkeling gear & an inflatable tube around his waist while Robin wore a policeman's uniform.

"I'll leave you ladies to your chat." Beast Boy went over to the guys. "You're in deep mess."

Kid Flash moved the mouth piece. "She told you?"

"Yup."

"Told you what? Who?" Robin looked between them.

"Are we going to stand around til people show up?" Cyborg walked over.

"Why does she have to tell people like I do it on purpose?" Kid Flash groaned.

"Do what on purpose? Who told him what?" Robin waved his arms.

"What are we talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"Jinx told me that Kid was flirting with the checkout girl at the costume shop yesterday." Beast Boy explained.

Cyborg & Robin hissed. "Oh!"

Kid Flash side-eyed them all. "It wasn't on purpose!"

"You should fix that before she gets even madder. One thing you don't want is a mad sorceress on your hands. Especially when you're engaged to her." Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I was thinking of getting up & going shopping with the girls tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Beast Boy frowned.

"Black Friday."

Cyborg fell out laughing.

"What?"

"One, tomorrow is Sunday." Robin explained. "& two, Black Friday is the day after _Thanksgiving_ , not Halloween."

 **(^_^€)** **  
**  
Beast Boy carefully made his way over to the window seat in the common room with his hands full of cider. He sat down beside his wife & handed her a cup. "Having fun?"

She nodded. "But the music is giving me a headache."

"You'd think it'd be from all these kids." He looked out at the room full of Titans & their offspring.

"That, too. But I'm enjoying myself. I'll just have to meditate before I go to bed."

He took a sip of his cider. "Did Jinx talk to Kid?"

"Yes, she did."

"Did he apologize?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did she forgive him?"

"No, she did not."

He turned to her. "What?"

"At least not right away. But he ran to India & got her a meditation rug. Then he promised to keep his smile to himself. She forgave him after a bit of begging & quite a few kisses."

He smirked. Those two were always filled with drama. "Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"But the twins…?"

"They'll be fine. They're in a room full of superheroes."

"Alright."

The two exited the party & went down to the beach, where they sat on the rocks. They held hands & leaned against each other.

"I love you."

Raven started. She had been used to the quiet. "I love you, too."

"I don't know if I'd told you today." He made it a point to tell her everyday so she'd always know.

"You told me five times."

"Now it's six."

"Thank you."

"Want to know what I love about you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I see you're going to be silly."

"I love your hair, your eyes, your mind, your smile, your stomach, your soul, your hands, your nose, your whole body. I love that you're my teammate. I love that you're my friend. I love that you're my wife. I love that you're the mother of my children. I love that you think I'm funny…"

She literally side-eyed him. "Not even on Halloween."

He grinned & pulled her close. "I had to try."


End file.
